Everything's Right
by darkandtwisty20
Summary: An Addek fluff story. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Everything's Right

Disclaimer: I dont own Grey's Anatomy...Shonda Rhimes and ABC does.

Summary: (Addeck Fluff) This story takes place before the whole merder thing. Derek stayed with Addison and they live in Seattle. They have a 3-year-old daughter named Brookelyn Elizabeth Shepard. (more commonly refered to as Brookie.)

Chapter 1

January 30, 2007

(6:00am)

A sleepy Brookelyn climbs down from her bed and goes into her parents bedroom. "mommy wake up." she shakes Addison. "i'm hungry." the little girl exclaimed as she climbed onto the bed and sat on her mother's stomach. Addison opened her eyes and staired at her daughter a little annoyed. "your hungry?" she asked now stairing at the clock. "Baby, its 6 in the morning. Why dont you lay down with daddy and me for a little?" Brookelyn looked at Derek who was still fast asleep. "I cant sleep...daddy is in my cuddle spot." The 3-year-old said sadly, her blue eyes sparkling as she looked at her mother. Brookelyn looked a lot like Derek. She had his piercing blue eyes and his McDreamy smile, but she had her mother's hair and her attitude. "Make daddy move." Brookie protested. With that Addison rolled over and nudged Derek awake. "Can I help you?" Derek asked as he turned to face his wife and daughter. "Your in Brookie's cuddle spot. Can you please move over so we can go back to sleep?" Addison asked nicely. Derek did as he was told and Brookelyn layed down in between her parents. "Thank you." Addison and Brookie said in unison. "Your very welcome." Derek replied as he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. Brookie and Addison back to sleep shortly after.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hour later, around 8 o'clock am, Brookie woke up again. "Mommy, NOW can we have breakfast?" she asked innocently. Addison sighed, giving in to her daughters request, and got out of bed. "Come on sweetie, before you wake daddy." Addison said as she picked the little girl up and carried her down to the kitchen. "Now, what would you like for breakfast?" She asked, setting Brookie down on the counter. Brookie took a second to think about what she wanted. "Cheerio's" she finally blurted out. Addison fixed her daughter some cheerio's and sat down next to her. "After breakfast we have to get you ready for daycare. Mommy and Daddy both work today." she explained. "Will we get to see Aunt Izzie and Uncle Alex?" Brookie asked her mother. "Maybe, now hurry up and finish." she said, finishing up her cup of coffee.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Derek was just coming down the stairs when Brookie had finished her breakfast. "Morning daddy!" Brookie said, looking at her father. "Good morning princess." he replied, giving her a kiss in the forehead. "Dont I get a good morning kiss?" Addison asked, giving Derek a mischievious grin. "Of course you do." he answered as he bent down to kiss her on the lips. "What time do you work at today?" he asked. "I have to be at work by 10 because I have a surgery scheduled at 11, and you know how long it takes to drop Brookie off at daycare." she answered. "Yeah, I know." he said, looking at his daughter. Addison then turned to Brookelyn. "Lets go baby, we need to get you dressed." she said. Brookie lifted her arms up so that her mother would pick her up. Addison sighed. "You're really getting too big for this." she said as she lifed Brookie from the chair. Derek smiled as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. Addison tooke Brooke upstairs to get her dressed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Addison dressed her daughter and put her hair in little pig-tails, then sent her off to bother Derek while she attemped to dress herself. Still very tired from the emergency surgery she had the night before, she stepped into the shower. "Gosh I have so much to do today." she said to herself. All she could think about was how much she wanted to sleep. She stepped out of the shower and got dressed. As she exited the bathroom she could hear the tapping of little feet climbing up the stairs. Brookie burst through her bedroom door, Derek chasing after her. "Mommy help! Daddy's gonna tickle me." Brookie squeled as she hid behind her mother. Derek's eyes met Addison's and he froze in his tracks. "Derek, I'm in no mood for games this morning. I barely got any sleep last night. Please dont start with me today." she told him. "I'm sorry honey. I'll stop." he responded. "I need to get in the shower ne how. We should ride into work together." he suggested. "Only if you hurry getting ready. I dont want to be late again today Derek." she told him. "I'll be quick." he promised and gave her a kiss before stepping into the shower.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs, Addison finished cleaning up from breakfast and got Brookelyn's things together. "Brookie, are you ready for daycare? Where is your Lion?" she asked. Brookie was too busy watching the Teletubbies, she ignored her mother completely. Addison walked into the living room and stood infront of the tv, blocking Brooke's view. "Brookelyn Elizabeth--I asked you a question." she told her daughter. Brookie staired at her mother. "Mommy, your in my way. I was watching dat." she said a little irritated. "I don't care if I'm in your way darling, you need to find your lion because we are leaving soon." addison told her and turned the tv off. Brookie went to find her stuffed lion. She never went anywhere without it.

------------------------------------------------------------

Derek finished up in the shower and got dressed, the joined his wife and daughter downstairs. "You ready to leave Derek?" Addison asked looking at her husband. "Yes, where is Brooke?" he asked. "She should be in the living room. I told her that we were leaving soon." Addison replied as she finished packing Brookelyn's bag. Derek went into the living room where his daughter was patiently waiting to leave. "You ready squirt?" he asked as he bent down to tickle his daughter. Brookie erupted in laughter. "Yes daddy. Can we peeeeease go see Aunt Izzie and Uncle Alex before daycare?" she asked innocenty. "Well, you'll have to ask mommy. But i'm sure it'll be alright." he told her. Addison entered the room with their stuff. "Lets go." she told them and they headed out to the car. Addison put their thing in the car, then picked Brookie up to put her in her carseat. "Mommy, can we peeease visit Aunt Izzie and Uncle Alex?" she asked giving her mother the puppy dog face, her bright blue eyes sparkling. Addison paused for a moment and staired at her watch. "I suppose we can stop to see them quickly, but then you have to go to daycare because we all have to work today." she told Brooke. Brookelyn clapped her hands and grinned ear to ear. "Tank u mommy i wove you!" she said. "I love you too baby." Addison said back as she got into the car. Derek was already waiting patiently as Addison got in. After she buckled up, they were off to the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I know that chapter was really short...but I wrote it all in one sitting and it's getting kinda late. This is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfic so I really hope that y'all liked it. Please read and review...I'll update soon.

3 Casey


	2. Chapter 2

Everything's Right: **Chapter 2**

**Authors Note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. I'm glad that y'all liked it. I hope that you like chapter 2 just as much.

------------------------------------------

Once they arrived at the hospital, Derek & Addison got out of the car. Addison got Brookie out of her carseat, and Derek grabbed her bag for daycare. "Don't forget u promised we can see Aunt Izzie and Uncle Alex." Brookie said to her parents. She was always very fond of the Alex & Izzie. Derek wasnt sure why. Addison thought it was because they were the doctors who delivered her. "I know, we'll stop and see them. Just cool your jets." Addison told her daughter as she carried her into the hospital. Derek following behind them.

------------------------------------------

As they stepped through the front door Brooke squirmed to get down. Obeying to her daughters wishes, Addison put her on the ground and watched Brooke take off towards the admit desk. "Brookelyn Elizabeth Shepard, get your little butt back here." Derek yelled, watching as his daughter turned around. "You know that we do not run around the hospital." he tells the little girl when they finally catch up. Brooke gives Derek her best sad puppy dog look. "I'm sorry daddy." she says. Derek's heart melting as he looked into her big blue eyes. "It's alright princess, just dont let it happen again." He tells her looking back at his wife. Addison smiles at the two and continues down the hall towards her office. Derek and Brookie follow. "Mommy, where's Aunt Izzie?" Brookie asks once their inside Addison's office. "I dont know sweetie. We'll look for her on the way down to daycare." she tells her daughter. "Now, get your things from daddy and tell him bye." she says. Brookie does as shes told and takes her things from Derek. "Bye daddy, i wove you." Brookie says as she gives Derek a big kiss on the cheek. Derek kisses her back. "I love you too squirt. I'll see you in a little while." he tells her. "I really should be going." Derek tells Addison. "I will see you at lunch time." he says and gives her a kiss before leaving. "Alright you, lets see if we can find Aunt Izzie and Uncle Alex." addison says looking down at brooke. As soon as Addison picked up the little girl and turned around she was startled by none other then Alex Karev himself. "UNCLE ALEX!" the little girl exclaimed, reaching her arms out to him. "Hey, how's my favorite little girl?" he asked as he took Brookelyn from her mother. Addison smiled. "I'm good uncle alex. where's aunt izzie?" she asked questioningly. "She is down the hall with a patient. Do you want me to take you to visit her? But only if it's alright with your mother." alex asked, looking at addison for approval. Brookie turned to face addison, "Peeeease mommy!?" she asked, giving addison her best McDreamy smile possible. "How can you say no to that?" alex said looking at the little girl. Addison sighed. "Fine, uncle alex can take you to see Izzie. But seriously alex, dont be gone too long. My shift starts in a half an hour and you know what its like trying to leave Brookie at daycare." she stated giving alex a very stern look. "I promise...i'll have mini-satan back in a few minutes." he promised. Addison put Brooke's things back down on the chair & alex turned to leave with the little girl.

----------------------------------------

By the time alex found izzie she was finished with her patient. _Perfect timing. _he thought to himself and before he could open his mouth to speak Brookie chimed in. "AUNT IZZIE!!" the 3-year-old yelled as she flew out of alex's hands into izzie's. "Woah!" Izzie exclaimed as she caught the flying toddler in mid air. "What are you doin here Brookie?" she asked. "I wanted to see you and uncle alex." the little girl stated. "Oh yeah? Well where's your mommy?" izzie wondered. "She's in her office." alex explained. "I told her that I'd take Brooke to see you." he continued. "But we have to get mini-satan here back to her mother soon. She has to go to daycare." alex said looking at the little red headed girl. Brookie looked at him with her big blue eyes and said, "I dont wanna go to daycare. I wanna stay wiff you." Izzie rubbed Brooke's back and told her about how much fun she was going to have at daycare. "Uncle alex, mommy, daddy, and I are going to be busy. We cant' play with you right now." she explained. "But i promise that i will come and play with you at lunch time. ok?" izzie said. Brookie cheered up a little bit and gave izzie a big hug. "But I have to get back to work now sweetie. Uncle alex is gonna take you back to your mom." she told brooke, handing her back over to alex. "O-tayy." Brookie said sadly. "I love you Brookie." Izzie told her. "I wove you too." Brookie replied smiling. Izzie went back to work and alex took brooke back to her mom. "Alright my little blue-eyed-beauty. Uncle alex needs to get back to work also." He told the little girl as he gave her a kiss on the forehead & hugged her. "o-tay i wove you!" Brooke told her 'uncle' as she hugged and kissed him back. Alex handed the little girl back to her mother. "Thank you for coming to see her Alex. Thats all she's been talking about all morning." addison jokes. "No problem. You know how much I love her." alex responded. "I know. And she loves you just as much." addison replies as she looks at Brookie. "You all ready for daycare?" she asks. Brookelyn nods sadly. She loves her parents very much and is very attached to them. She hates spending time away from them, even if she's at the hospital's daycare. Addison rubs her daughters back, thanks alex again, and goes upstairs to drop Brookie off.

------------------------------------------

Addison stepped into the daycare with a sleepy Brookie, who was not too keen on the idea of being left with strangers. Addison put Brooke's things in a cubby hole and set her down on the ground. Brooke rubbed her eyes. "Ok baby. Mommy has to go work." she starts handing brooke her stuffed lion and pulling at the little girls shirt. "I want you to be a good girl for me and I will be back to get you in a few hours." she finishes. Brooke looks at her mother sadly, her blue eyes begin to fill with tears. "I dont want u to go mommy." she tell addison. Addison can clearly tell her daughter is tired. "Do you want me to lay with you for a little while? Will that make you feel better?" she asked, feeling a little guilty about working while her daughter was at such a young age. Brookie nodded and put her hands up. Addison lifed the little girl and took her to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. It was times like this when had thought about giving up her job for a few years, until her daughter was in school full time. Afterall, its not as if they needed the money. But Addison loved her job so much. She wasnt sure if she could take a few years off. She sat and rocked her daughter, playing with beautiful red curls. Brookelyn put her thumb in her mouth and rested her head against Addison's sholder. Shortly after Brookie was asleep. Addison layed her down on a mat and covered her up with a blanket, giving her a kiss on the forehead before heading back to work.

------------------------------------------

I know this was a short chapter too. I will probably add more later on tonite. Please read and review...I love the feedback and it makes writting the next chapter so much easier.

-casey


End file.
